


【带卡】独居女人会请上门水管工吗

by zhangfuhuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *如题 烂俗pwp 上忍卡和晓堍  很OOC 因为懒外加手感不太好 有你可能认为会侮辱角色的行为描写*神威组互相戕害 有1点G向描写 看不了不要看 主要是不要骂我
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【带卡】独居女人会请上门水管工吗

**Author's Note:**

> “你看这个世界本来就是该毁灭的，卡卡西竟然对自己身体如此的轻贱，肯让一个前来修水管的男人随随便便操进他的身体，在人身下哭得比最低档的妓女还要真情实感，他拼了命救回来的人究竟是个什么东西。”

可是我没和男的做过，男人半蹲着将脸伸进柜子里去拧动螺丝，因此卡卡西并没看见他紧握发锈水管壁以至发白且微微颤抖的手掌。当卡卡西以为那人要装作没听见拒绝他时男人终于开口。带土伸出舌尖舔润了自己的嘴唇方才慢吞吞吐出一句话，他嘶哑的声音伴着最后一颗螺丝拧紧时钢铁摩擦发出的声响，不疾不徐，吱-咛-吱-咛，慢悠悠地响，有汗顺着他面具与脸的接缝处渗出来。

怎么会这么热，带土突然想到卡卡西半小时前离开的那一下，原来是为了关空调，那这是不是也可以说明从卡卡西回来重新蹲在这里的那一刻起就开始在脑海里盘算着要如何对一个陌生男人提出这种恬不知耻的请求。

这或许已是一种常态。

没关系，那些事你不用担心。卡卡西的手从边上伸过来，搭在他裸露的小臂上。肌肤相触的温度几乎要把带土灼伤，男人机械性的丢了手中的螺丝刀，反手回握住人的小臂，卡卡西穿着那件惯常的黑色无袖紧身衣，勾勒出胸膛的紧实饱满的男性轮廓来。他很久没离人这么近过了，近到能闻到人身上好闻的花木草香——他家附近有片花园，卡卡西闲暇时经常会去那坐着看《亲热天堂》，这些带土是都知道的——真是熟悉又亲切。

卡卡西长大了，十几年了，一个大的，巨型的卡卡西蹲在他面前。白发和面罩与以前别无二致，可是也有什么东西不一样，他的那个笨卡卡不会冲他露出眉眼弯弯的笑容，也不会像现在这样娴熟的利用自己某方面的长处勾引男人。

好比拉过他的另一只手摁到自己的胸上。

带土最后一丝保有理智的情感熄灭了，他伸手掼了卡卡西一把，猝不及防的人向后跌坐到地上，而他则缓缓站起身，居高临下的盯着人道，你最好把你自己弄干净一点。

水管工洗了手坐在人卧室的床上等着卡卡西收拾好自己，水管工本人是没有什么必要整理的，对他来说这不外乎一个挑战他耐性的游戏，气愤，惊讶，失望到了一个程度反而都被麻木压下，他现在倒是很想知道这人到底能做到什么份上。

浴室的门是半透的磨砂玻璃，因此他能很清楚的看到卡卡西晃动的身影。卡卡西显然也知道这点，他背对着门双腿分开跪在地上开始给自己扩张。润滑剂倒在手上，揉搓臀缝，塞进去。他的肩膀在这个过程中一抖一抖，隔着玻璃也能听见细碎的喘息，再近一点或许能看见人身上肌肉线条的起伏吧。

带土忽然想起他们还在小队的时候，卡卡西有次腹部受伤，当时琳不在只有他能够为人处理伤口，脸色惨白的卡卡西叼着被血浸染的衣角，而他则手忙脚乱地为那个流着血，尚在微微起伏的白皙肚皮包扎。那时候他便下定决心不会再让琳和他受伤。

然而现在眼前的画面足以说明他当时的愿景有多么不堪一击。

卡卡西裹着浴袍出来了，浴室的蒸汽弄得人裸露在外的肌肤都泛着一层淡粉。卡卡西在他腿间蹲下去解开他的裤子，试图把他的东西含进嘴里。带土一只手向后撑着床，一手摁着人的后颈轻轻按捏，像养猫人抚弄小动物的皮毛一般，他的性器蹭到了人的嘴，却总是在进入的边缘被带土划开，龟头蹭在人嘴边那颗小痣上，前液将他的半张脸弄得湿乎乎的。卡卡西下意识舔舔嘴唇，然后抬起头颇为哀怨的看了他一眼。

我不想用你的嘴，带土说。好，卡卡西愣了一下，旋即又扯出一个笑。

你看这个世界本来就是该毁灭的，卡卡西竟然对自己身体如此的轻贱，肯让一个前来修水管的男人随随便便操进他的身体，在人身下哭得比最低档的妓女还要真情实感，他拼了命救回来的人究竟是个什么东西。他这么想，因此更不留情的将自己的性器往里插，试图藉由一种方式让卡卡西感到受辱。卡卡西的穴很紧，比女性紧的多，润滑得再好，男人的性器塞进去的时候仍充斥着刻意与强迫的感觉，因此变得更像是奸污。

闭嘴，带土吼道，他在人的奶子上扇了一把，你很他妈吵。带有薄茧的手掌狠狠打在人白皙紧实的乳肉上发出脆响。卡卡西痛的闷哼出两个音，在听明白男人的话时又乖乖的将自己的小臂伸到了嘴边咬住。带土没和男人做过爱，只好拿上次和女孩子做的体验来对比。卡卡西毕竟是个男人，没有让高耸的乳房，柔软的身体，也没有阴道。只有不大的胸肌，抓握不住，扇着爽一些。穴很紧，动的时候会哭，算是一些找补。

但其实带土被那层肉夹的蛮爽，卡卡西哭得也不像什么不爽的样子。

卡卡西不舒服的时候从来不哭，至少带土从没在这人受伤，疼痛，失意时见过他的眼泪。因此四舍五入卡卡西是爽哭的，这又是另一个带土可以理直气壮对待他的理由。一丝不挂的卡卡西躺在他身下，被他扇了一巴掌的奶子红了，卡卡西很白，白到这点红看起来格外明显。他闭着双眼咬着胳膊，眼泪与呻吟还是一同顺着眼睛和嘴部跑出来。

把眼睁开，带土突然说，看着我。卡卡西疯狂的摇头。睁开，别让我说第三遍。卡卡西终于听话了，那只关不掉的写轮眼和他对视，眼泪从中不断跑出来。如同当时他把眼睛摁进人的眼眶时候一样，只不过那时候向下淌的是血。舒服吗？他问他。卡卡西吸吸鼻子，点点头。

那你哭个屁。他又一巴掌甩到人另一边奶子上。因为太舒服了，卡卡西嘶嘶地吸着冷气说。你跟每一个来你家操你的男人都这么说？他握住人早已挺立的阴茎缓缓撸动，卡卡西忙着挺腰追逐那点微末快感，带土又撸了两把，便用指甲扣他的铃口。

不是每个，其实只有你。卡卡西的神志突然恢复了清明，带土扣得那下很重，他额头出了层冷汗。两人的身体还交合在一起，姿势可以称得上淫秽不堪。然而两个人都冷静的可怕，像是在做出什么重要事项的决议。

他抓住床单挺腰直起身子，整个人重重跨坐到带土的身上。因为我觉得你和他像，所以我想让你操我，明白吗。他拽着人的衣服开始上下动作，我经常做噩梦，梦到我和长大的他走在一起，一块石头就在我身边把他砸死，我踩着他的内脏滑倒，嘴碰到他被压爆的心脏。在梦里我会用嘴把那些东西吃下去，醒来之后我会自慰到射不出来东西。可以吗，你满意吗。

所以现在二选一，你要不让我射不出来东西，要不把你的心脏挖出来给我。

一柄苦无在卡卡西手里翻了个花，刀刃直直对上人面具下眼睛孔处那只眼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于写卡西了，耶！


End file.
